Micro-mechanic optical devices have been applied quite commonly as basic pixel components/elements in display products. The pixel element is a spatial light-modulating optical cavity, actuated by electrical voltages. Through an interference method, the pixel element generates different color reflections. Typically, the pixel element operates with a high voltage. A high voltage device to drive a pixel element complicates design implementation.